You Are Cordially Invited To The Wedding Of
by Sabishiioni
Summary: It's the Wedding! Trial three of Duo's Trials


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Warning: Fluff

Mindless Babble: Part three of Duo's trials. Don't look for part two, it no longer exists. Basically, Duo proposed to Hilde at a karaoke bar after making all of his friends sing.

* * *

Duo straightened his bow tie for the fiftieth time in the last five minutes. He heard laughter behind him. He turned to see his friend, Quatre smiling. The blond Arab put his hand on the braided boy shoulder.

"You have fought in so many battles, Duo. In many of them, you risked loosing your life," Quatre stated. "This is not one of those situations. This is your wedding day!"

"Otherwise known as the last day of your life as a free man," spoke up Trowa.

"Jee, thanks you guys. You sure know how to make a guy feel good."

"Duo."

The man in question turned to look at his best friend and best man. Heero wore the same black tux as the other Gundam pilots, but somehow didn't quite look right. Duo figured it was the absence of both the gun and the laptop that always seemed to be present wherever Heero was.

"Do you love her?"

Duo responded with out a pause. "Yes."

"Then you have nothing to fear."

Duo let out a sigh. "You're right. As usual."

"Nothing, so long as you don't come in late at night to find her armed with a cast iron frying pan," laughed Quatre.

After the general laughter settled down, there was a moment of silence. Then one by one, the four men took Duo aside to offer words of advice to the Groom-to-be. Quatre went first.

"Duo. I know how much you like to talk. Make sure you talk 'with' her and not 'at' her. If you have problems talk to her and let her know that she can come to you if she has something troubling her. Always make sure the lines of communication stay open."

Next came Trowa. "Find things the two of you like to do together and do them often. Keep the laughter in your marriage." He smiled at the next part. "Do things unexpectedly for her, like bringing home a bunch of flower for no reason. It'll keep her guessing."

"Should I be taking notes?" ask Duo.

Wufei came next. He could not look Duo in the eyes for what he was about to say.

"Hold onto your wife for as long as you can. When you must part, even if it is only for an hour, hug and kiss her like it is for the last time, for you never know when it may be. May you not have to part for many, many years, Maxwell… Duo."

"Wufei…" Duo could see that something had hurt his friend, a memory. "Thank you..."

The Chinese man nodded and walked away, head bowed, shoulder shaking slightly.

Heero was the last to offer advice. "Take good care of her or I will kill you."

"Thanks a lot Heero. I'll be sure to do that."

"Ummm, Duo. I almost hate to tell you this, but it's time for you to take your place," Quatre said, pointing to his watch.

A few minutes later, Duo Maxwell stood in front of friends and his bride-to-be's family. The pews had been decorated with white ribbons and carnations. The stain glassed windows glowed with the light of the sun, sending color everywhere.

Heero stood in the doorway leading from the lobby to the main part of the church. Next to him stood the Maid of Honor, Relena. She was dressed in surprisingly beautiful mint green sleeveless dress that just touch the top of her knees. A gossamer "coat" flowed all the way to the floor. She held a small bouquet of wild flowers in one hand and had the other arm intertwined with Heero's.

Duo was impressed with the bride mates' dresses. He knew they would all be the same style, just a different color. The other three bride mates' dresses would be a light blue.

Heero began to walk down the aisle with Relena at his side; Trowa and Catherine, Quatre and Dorothy and Wufei and Sally followed him. As each pair reached the alter, they turned and kissed the other on the cheek. They separated, going to their places.

Heero took his place at Duos' side and whispered into his friends' ear, "Breath, Duo. You're turning blue."

Duo did as he was told and continued to breath until his saw the person standing in the doorway. His breath was taken away from him and his heart made the miraculous trip into his throat.

Hilde Schbeiker stood arm in arm with her father, a vision of beauty. The white gown started at her throat and outlined all of her curves in a way a flight suit never could. White, fingerless gloves stretched upwards, ending just past the elbow, making up for the lack of sleeves. A white tiara wrapped itself around her forehead and ended in a waterfall of veil. The train trailed three feet behind her. In her hand, she held a bouquet of white lilies.

Together Hilde and her father walked down the aisle. Upon reaching the alter, her father turned and kissed his little girl on the cheek. He turned to Duo and said, "Take care of my baby."

"I will, sir. If I don't, he'll kill me," the Groom said pointing his thumb towards his best man. Hilde's father chuckled and held out his hand. Duo took it and nearly had his hand crushed.

Duo then turned to Hilde he took her hands in his. He wanted so badly to take her into his arms and kiss her, but that would have to wait. He did notice that Hilde seemed to be restraining herself, too.

The priest began to speak. "We are gathered here today to witness the joyous union of these two people, Duo Maxwell and Hilde Schbeiker. If anyone has reason to believe that these two should not be together, then I dare you to speak now or forever hold your peace."

The only sound was gentle laughter. The priest continued. "These two have written their own wedding vows and will now speak them. Ladies first."

"Duo Maxwell, this I pledge to you. My heart and soul, mind and body I will share with you alone. I will love you forever. You are my soul mate."

"Hilde Schbeiker, this I pledge to you. I give you my love, life and laughter. My love because there can be no other that has the same fire in their eyes. My life because without you, my own life would be too dark to see going on. My laughter because I love to hear your laughter together with mine. You are my soul mate."

The rings were exchanged, then. His was a simple gold band with the word "Forever" engraved in side. Hers was a band of gold and silver with the word "Always" etched inside. Heero had not let the ring out of his sight since the day the couple had asked him to hold onto them.

With that finally done, the priest asked for the one thing both the bride and groom had wanted sense entering the church. "You may now kiss the bride."

Duo wrapped his arms around his wife and dipped her into a passionate kiss. The crowd applauded and the priest had to shout be heard.

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife. Congratulation Mr. and Mrs. Duo Maxwell."

The happy couple broke the kiss and turned to return down the aisle. Duo scooped up his wife, and carried her instead. The crowd followed them into the lobby. Soon the church was empty except for a lone woman dressed in black.

She sat in one of the pews. A piece of paper caught her eye and she picked it up. She read it and tenderly set it down beside her. She wiped away a tear that had started to trickle down her cheek. She stood and stalked out of the church. She had a job to do, no matter how much she hated doing it.

Meanwhile, a stray breeze ruffled the paper on the pew. On it, in beautiful silver script, it read, "You are cordially invited to the wedding of Duo Maxwell and Hilde Schbeiker."

The End


End file.
